


Ten Years

by RJJwriter



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, High School, Poetic, Poetry, Post-Graduation, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJJwriter/pseuds/RJJwriter
Summary: I wrote this ten years after I graduated high school
Kudos: 1





	Ten Years

Ten years

Ten years gone by my how time has flown. I’m sure I’ve grown but it has not shown. Haven’t done much and it shows. Afraid to start but no one knows. Trying to find something to do where to look I can not see. I don’t know where to be, It’s tough I know but I can’t leave as there is no where to be. What will I do I do not know. Will I figure something out I do not know. Is it fear that keeps me here. Will I ever know I sure hope so. But where to look I am not sure. I won’t find it being here. I have to try or I’ll cry. Time to find my way before it’s too late. Are passions and dreams ever really late? Only if I do not try I need to let go of my fear and learn to fly. It’s time to try.


End file.
